Articles week1 (LORE)
Back to Articles and Stories *First Article* Should one find themselves looking for a bite to eat a place to enjoy fine dining, one need not travel to Giovanni’s Pasta house. The wait staff was a wet noodle and couldn’t be bothered to provide decent service of any kind and should have been tossed out on his ear the instant he attempted to get a position in customer service and would never have survived New York. The wait staff was slow and less then cordial. The food was sub par. It’s location in this fine city is less then ideal and the nights entertainment was that of the Italian Mafia men with firearms wildly flinging bullets as dinners dove for cover, or ran screaming into the night. One could tell that the building was old and crumbling established in the 1920’s and had the atmosphere of an old stuffed sock. And by the end of the night that atmosphere gave way to a torrential downpour as the water main burst during dinner and destroyed the establishment. I do not recommend Giovanni’s Pasta House. *Note taped to the Service closet* You have got to be kidding me…. You want me to write an expose on the restaurant we DEMOLISHED? Correction, the water girl demolished. Are you aware I am a master CRIMINAL? And you have me writing this DRIBBLE?! And speaking of the puddle maker, have you noticed that everything she touches turns soggy. If another one of my Paris silk blouses gets ruined again, I am not responsible for what happens. I’ll be out late. Don’t wait up. Ps. Don’t listen to the police scanner either. *Note found on Desk* A note with perfect handwriting in black ink appears "From the Janitor" that says "I don't care what you write, as long as you don't get fired from your cover job. I will note that raising the ire of Abraham Bailey will probably earn you an hour-long lecture on the importance of thorough journalism. This is not a lecture that you'll want to sit through twice. I will also note that the quality of your first few articles are head and shoulders above the previous drivel written by the dreamy lads that once occupied your post. Be proud! You are not only protecting America's future, but you are also raising the bar for tabloid journalism all over Chicago." You are fairly certain that the last sentence was written with sarcasm in mind. - Written by Hahnsoo *Attached to the Expose* New Story. The wealthiest family in town has reported a robbery of their most prized possession, an antique crystal vase worth thousands. The butler is currently being held in a mental institute for evaluation. He keeps babbling about living shadows. Nothing was broken and no locks were picked accept for the safe which was said to be unbreakable. Yea right. That thing cracked in under 7 seconds. People should do their homework. Is this the work of ghosts? Do poltergeists exist? Are the undead among us? To this one family, surely this is the work of the demonic.